<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traffic Jam by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147635">Traffic Jam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>In Public, M/M, Making Out, Making out in the Impala, POV Castiel, SPNAdventCalendar2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stuck in traffic on their way to join up with Sam in seeing Jody and the girls. They try to find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traffic Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 18 of #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me.</p>
<p>Prompt: Traffic Jam.</p>
<p>If you want to follow me on tumblr for more content, follow me at @lif-61. Y'all are awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t teleport the Impala.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Dean questioned, tone flat and completely serious.</p>
<p>Castiel just sighed, and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Currently, they were stuck in a traffic jam while on their way to see Jody and the girls for Christmas. They’d been so busy with hunting that they’d had to wait till the last minute to make the trip.</p>
<p>By last minute, they meant Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>“Dean, you know I can only fly while carrying a few people and small physical objects.”</p>
<p>Dean frowned, and turned on the stereo, blasting Christmas carols, singing along quite badly.</p>
<p>Somehow, he did it with a begrudging manner.</p>
<p>Eventually he turned the music down, yelling swears, honking his horn for so long that the people around him actually rolled down their windows and flipped him off. Dean returned the favor.</p>
<p>Castiel quickly grabbed his arm, making him put it down. Intertwining their fingers seemed to work as a deterrent for Dean doing anything else that could easily be labeled as stupid.</p>
<p>Dean started banging his free hand against the steering wheel, creating a frustrated and angry beat.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he groaned. “Baby’s gotta move.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should just be patient,” Castiel tried to soothe.</p>
<p>Dean gave a laugh that bordered on hysterical.</p>
<p>Then, with seemingly nothing else to do, he turned and kissed Castiel. Other people honked their horns at them, and Cas couldn’t tell if it was in congratulations or pure disgust and annoyance. Either way, he let Dean grab the back of his head, their lips meeting again and again.</p>
<p>Castiel pulled away.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” he said.</p>
<p>He pressed himself against Dean, and then put his arm around him, low. Dean shifted, and Castiel could smell the heavy, yet heady, sweetness of his yearning. He put the car in park. They’d already been in the same spot on the road for twenty minutes. They wouldn’t be going anywhere for awhile.</p>
<p>Castiel pulled Dean against him, one hand reaching into his coat, and then going up under his shirt, pressing at bare skin. He kneaded there, thumb working against knots and tension.</p>
<p>Dean groaned, and kissed Cas again. The rush that flared through him of knowing other people were present, and watching, was nearly climactic.</p>
<p>Cas grabbed Dean with his other hand, fingers light against his neck. This had Dean arching into him, head slightly going backwards. Castiel grinned against his lips, and then bit his bottom one. He worked it between his teeth till he tasted blood. He healed him, and then moved his hand up, gently squeezing Dean’s jaw.</p>
<p>Dean opened his mouth in response, moaning into Castiel. Cas claimed him with his tongue, tasting what Dean was made up of. Dean even sucked on his tongue, and then he fought back, his tongue ending up in Castiel’s mouth.</p>
<p>Cas let the hand on his back travel lower, kneading at the muscles of his backside. Even there he felt tension. Dean pulled back, eyes closed. Surely the relieving of the tension hurt, but in a good way.</p>
<p>Cas growled. He hadn’t given Dean permission to stop kissing him. He pressed his mouth against his once more.</p>
<p>Then, horns were honking at them yet again. Dean started, pulling away, and Castiel eyed the road.</p>
<p>They cars were actually moving now.</p>
<p>Dean blushed, and resettled himself in his seat. Once he took the Impala out of park, he began driving. Castiel kept a hand on his thigh, thumb pressing in near his pelvis.</p>
<p>He was so thankful for the traffic jam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>